UMAS!
by CielHibird29
Summary: Esa no era una razón, esa no era una explicación lógica para su estado de ánimo ni era la causa. La punzada de frustración, cólera y… ¿celos? no eran porque el guardián estuviera pendiente de ella. Para nada. Mal summary.


KHR no me pertenece c:

* * *

**Shitt-P**

Esa no era una razón, esa no era una explicación lógica para su estado de ánimo ni era la causa. La punzada de frustración, cólera y… ¿celos? No era porque el guardián estuviera pendiente de ella.

Para nada.

Gokudera era así; como Shitt P. era extraña, el iba tras ella para saber sobre sus cosas de UMAS y para pasar más tiempo con ella y…

¡No eran celos! Era… preocupación. Si, Tsuna estaba preocupado de que Shitt P. en verdad resultara ser un UMA y le hiciera daño a Gokudera.

…

¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

-Mira Tsuna, allí está.- por poco olvidaba que se encontraba al lado de Yamamoto, y también casi olvidaba la razón de que el guardián de la tormenta saltara a su mente.

No se había ido con ellos a casa y después de un rato esperándolo, no llegaba a casa del capo. Y ahora, frente a él, estaba la razón de su ausencia.

Estaba con ese odioso UMA.

-Jajajaja parece que Gokudera se fue con ella, ¿no es divertido?-

No, no era divertido, no era nada divertido. Tsuna sintió arder sus puños y quiso, por primera vez, golpear a alguien; claro que no a Shitt P., Yamamoto y mucho menos a Gokudera, pero a alguien.

Miró la escena, el peliplata charlando con la mirada fantasiosa y la chica sonriendo enigmáticamente escuchando lo que él tenía que decir. Unas cuantas palabras más y cada uno se fue por su camino. Tsuna dejó salir el aire que había guardado en sus pulmones, no hubo ningún tipo de contacto en la despedida y se retiraron en direcciones opuestas, eso lo alivió de sobre manera.

-¿Ah? ¿Así de rápido? ¡Pensé que tendrían una cita!- de acuerdo, quizás dudo en golpear a Yamamoto.

-¿En qué demonios piensas cabeza de mierda?- fue la respuesta del peliplata cuando se acercó a sus amigos. Tsuna miraba frustrado a Gokudera y no dijo palabra mientras escuchaba la conversación de sus guardianes.

-Pues te he visto mucho con esa chica divertida últimamente y pensé que estaban saliendo o algo así.- la sonrisa de Yamamoto hizo aparecer un tic en el ojo de Tsuna. No le agradaba esta conversación, si Gokudera salía con ella, pues bien por él. No quería saber como un UMA acababa con la vida de su mano derecha así que antes de que el ojiverde se defendiera, el castaño lanzó un fuerte suspiro y se retiro sin decir nada. No miro atrás aunque sus amigos lo llamaban, no corrió no caminó rápido, solo se fue.

Y por la misma tranquilidad y el silencio de su amigo, ni Yamamoto ni Gokudera planearon seguirle, quizás tenía motivos… pero ¿Cuáles?

-¿Décimo?- la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente dejando entrar un poco de luz. –Sé que es tarde pero… ¿decimo?-

Tsuna jugaba videojuegos con la televisión en silencio total, no había rastros de los niños ni de Reborn así que Gokudera entró enseguida.

-Décimo… ¿está bien? Si algo pasó no dude en contármelo y… -sin respuesta, en total silencio, los dedos de Tsuna seguían armoniosamente una coreografía en el mando de la consola para hacer saltar a un hombrecito con bigote. –Si le molestó que le dijera "cabeza de mierda" a Yamamoto, volveré a los insultos antiguos y no…-

Tsuna dejó caer el control en la alfombra, el hombrecito en la pantalla se quedó a medio salto y cayó por una abertura en el piso para luego mostrar "game over" en letras chillonas.

-No te preocupes Gokudera-kun, todo está bien.- dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa demasiado fingida pero sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Decimo… ¿está molesto porque no vine a su casa antes?- Gokudera se sentó al lado de Tsuna mirándolo de frente. Tenía un enorme peso cargando en su mente ¿Qué tal si Yamamoto dejó que algo malo le pasara? ¿O si se cayó y el no estuvo allí para detenerlo? ¿O que tal si el quería ayuda en la tarea?

-No, nada de eso.- dijo el castaño en un susurro, mientras cerraba los ojos y aquella tétrica sonrisa de disolvía mostrando un desanimado gesto.

-¡LO SIENTO TANTO DECIMO! ¡JAMAS VOLVERÉ A DEJARLO SOLO! ¡PERDONEME! ¡NO MEREZCO SER SU MANO DERECHA, IRÉ A MORIR SI ES NECESARIO!-

Tsuna suspiró cansado mientras veía a su guardian inclinado con la frente pegada a la alfombra y temblando.

-No, basta Gokudera-kun, no tiene nada que ver con eso… por favor no mueras.-

-Digame entonces decimo ¿por qué está molesto conmigo?- Gokudera se limpio los ojos demostrando que estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿¡E-estabas llorando!- la culpa embargó el tembloroso cuerpo de Tsuna, genial, lo había hecho llorar.

-Lo lamento, pero si el decimo está enojado conmigo por solo un momento yo… yo no podría vivir con eso... - Tsuna se sonrojó profundamente, de pronto sintió que debía decirle de una vez por todas, necesitaba dar ya otro paso en su relación de una vez por todas. Quería a Gokudera-kun, desde hace unos meses lo veía como algo más que su amigo y por supuesto, quería que el peliplata lo viera de la misma manera.

-Te diré po-porque estoy molesto Gokudera-kun… ¡Pero debes prometer no interrumpirme hasta que termine de hablar!.- el ojiverde se acomodó mirando fijamente a su pequeño jefe mientras asentía con la cabeza y secaba sus ojos de nuevo, Tsuna por un segundo pensó que si Gokudera tuviera cola, la movería rápidamente en esos momentos.

Suspiró y miró la alfombra, el nerviosismo lo atacó de nuevo y el rojo de sus mejillas permanecía en su lugar.

-Me… molesto que… que tu… no me molesto que no te hubieras ido con nosotros… pero… el hecho de que… tu y Shitt-P se hayan v-visto fue lo que… lo que me molestó un poco… ¡Bueno no me molestó! Pero… creo que me…me dieron… c-celos…- Tsuna miró de reojo a Gokudera quien lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y después continuó observando al suelo para proseguir con aquellas palabras que necesitaba decir.- Tú me…

-LO ENTIENDO TODO DECIMO!- interrumpió el peliplata tomando a Tsuna por los hombros y zarandeándolo un poco.- No hace falta que diga mas, ahora comprendo lo que quiere decir.-

-¿En serio?- las mejillas del capo se tornaron rojas y sus manos temblorosas. ¿Tan fácil le había hecho llegar sus sentimientos?

-¡Claro! Esa mujer tonta es solo un medio para comunicarme con los UMAS y estar en buenos términos con ellos, pero no se preocupe ¡Jamás dejaré Vongola! –dijo alzando con honor su anillo de la tormenta. Ahora Tsuna estaba confundido… ¿de qué hablaba? –El bienestar de la familia, el trabajo de primo es lo mas importante para una mano derecha… y usted lo es para mí. –El peliplata sonrió algo apenado ante la ultima oración y Tsuna no pudo evitar el sonrojo ante las palabras de su amigo. Gokudera se quitó un collar de plata con una "G" del mismo material y lo puso al cuello del chico.- Juro por mi vida que seré fiel al decimo vongola, pase lo que pase. Usted es lo mas importante para mí y nada, ni siquiera una invasión de UMAS, podrá hacer que me aleje de su lado, Décimo.- Tsuna asintió y Gokudera le hizo una reverencia corta al chico.-

-Gracias Gokudera-kun… ahora estoy tranquilo.- decidió dejar al otro con el pensamiento de que eso era lo que le preocupaba. Ahora con esas palabras, Tsuna estaba tranquilo acerca de la relación de su guardián mas querido con la chica Shimon y no hacía falta revelar aquellos extraños sentimientos que apenas comenzaban a brotar hacía el otro.

Tenía toda una vida por delante para decírselo y estaba seguro de que, si esperaba un poco mas, quizás podría ser correspondido.

...

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Una viñetita para decir que sigo viva... jaja. Lamento no actualizar, tengo un mega bloqueo. Lo siento mucho, pero mis problemas crecen cada dia mas, la universidad está cerca y nadie me apoya moralmente(? en fin, algo soso pero me gustó.**

**Saludos a quien lea esto y pues... está dedicado a Vale, porque si y ya.**


End file.
